The present invention relates to a double-chamber aerosol container. Such a container consists of two conventional commercial aerosol receptacles. One of these receptacles, called the outer receptacle, is provided in its upper part with a dispensing valve of conventional type, the said outer receptacle serving as a container for one component of the product to be dispensed and for a second aerosol receptacle of conventional type, called the inner receptacle, the said inner receptacle being equipped with a transfer valve of conventional type and serving as a container for a propellent gas and for another component of the product to be canned.
The outer receptacle is provided at its bottom with a system called a shutter, designed in such a way that a pressure exerted from outside on the said shutter opens the valve of the inner receptacle and thus allows the content of the inner receptacle to pour into the outer receptacle and mix with the content of the outer receptacle.
Double-chamber containers have a very wide field of use. It is appropriate to employ them in all cases where, for various reasons, a product takes the form of two components which are to be brought in contact and mixed with one another only at the moment when they are used, such as, for example, hair-dyeing products, two-component adhesives, two-component foams, quick-drying and impact-resistant varnish paints and other products of the same type.